


hasta que te conoci

by seaswept



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaswept/pseuds/seaswept
Summary: Dani meddles. Hernando worries. Lito overreacts. It's all par for the course when a misunderstanding happens.





	hasta que te conoci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peccadilloes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/gifts).



It wasn't Daniela's fault really, but in the end Hernando and Lito decided to blame it on her as the tale was retold.

It started with an innocent question:

"You play guitar, Hernando?" They had stopped by the green smoothie place before heading back home after a day of shopping and relaxation. Dani had kept her curiosity to herself as Hernando approached the young street musician to give him money and stayed in idle conversation with the boy over his guitar.

"I did, when I was younger." Daniela squealed with excitement over the confirmation. 

"You should use that for the proposal." Hernando choked on his smoothie. His face screwing up with surprise before settling into the mild alarm Dani was used to seeing at her regular antics.

"What proposal, Dani?" Daniela laughed for a second before looking confused as to why Hernando wasn't joining her.

"Your proposal to Lito, duh. You don't have to be so coy. I saw the web history on the tablet, and you asked to borrow it for a 'recipe' last Friday. I didn't think Jared's was your style." Daniela explained. 

Hernando adjusted his glasses before taking in a deep breath to fortify himself.

"I didn't look at jewelry on the tablet. I didn't even use it to find the tomatillo recipe because Christian called me like the world was going to end over his ex not liking his latest instagram post." Hernando rolled his eyes. It had been a waste of two hours he could never get back. Christian was one of his oldest friends but Hernando could admit he ran in more shallow waters when it came to his romantic conquests.

"If you didn't look at rings, then Lito must have." Daniela bounced in her seat with renewed vigor as the mystery was solved. Hernando looked down at his smoothie, contemplating how he felt about Lito proposing. It wasn't rushed, nor at a bad time. Lito had been on a steadily rising star and Hernando had finally settled into teaching in Los Angeles. 

If he had anything to feel at all, it was surprise at Lito managing to keep it a secret from him. 

"I have to act like I didn't know." Hernando realized. 

"Oh no," Daniela now looked worried that she had ruined Lito's plans. "Unless you propose first. Then you won't have to act at all. Lito might get upset over having his proposal trumped but he'll be happy to be your fiance."

"Me, proposing?" Hernando points at himself. 

"Yes. You, Hernando Miguel Fuentes Rosado should propose to Lito, the love of your life, with my help of course." Daniela was serious, as much as she could be with a giddy smile on her face. Her two favorite people in the world getting married would be a marvelous event and nothing would prevent it from being so.

"Dani, I'm not like you or Lito. He'll want something big with his mother and the cluster involved, how am I supposed to deliver that?"

"Don't worry. Lito will want something from the heart, and with a little of my flair; it'll be perfect. I think we should start with location and I know just the place." Daniela clapped her hands in delight before showing Hernando her phone and what she pulled up. 

"Oh, yes, that's a very good idea." Hernando murmured as he scrolled up, feeling somewhat reassured that he wouldn't be alone in this venture.

"I told you. I'm Dani the wedding planner from now on."

"He has to say yes first for you to add wedding planner to your titles." Hernando teases.

"Like he'd say no." Dani snorts.

-

"No, no, no." Lito moans over-dramatically from the bed. Dani huffs with her arms crossed. 

"Lito, you promised me we would celebrate and go dancing no matter what happens." 

"I think I am feeling Sun's moodswings again." Lito protests. It was the night before the golden globe nominations were announced and Daniela had very carefully extracted the future promise after a particularly good mood, which Lito was currently not.

"Liar," Sun huffs in amusement from the other side of the room, or in Hong Kong.

"Your mother is meeting us there, Lito. I wanted to see her dance and I'm sure she wants to see you." She wheedles, thanking every star in the sky that she had the forethought to send Hernando on an errand rather than getting cold feet at Lito's histrionics. They had been planning this for months, and Dani was not going to give up because of a sulk.

"No more talk of dancing, I beg you. It only reminds me of my role and why did you talk me into an original mini-series. We're going up against another cult murder show. The people love that, not a rags to riches dance instructor in Catalonia." He rolls over, shielding his face with an arm.

"You were born for that role, Lito, and everyone agreed with me. Period pieces are still doing better than serial killers. You killed it, and if the Association can't see that, then it's their loss, Lito." She says fiercely. 

"It was brilliant, my friend. Zakia even cried when you fled the country after your speech." Capheus chimes in.

"Really?" Lito asked dubiously. Zakia, from what he knew of her, tended to go for more serious documentary types.

"Yes, she loved it. We watched it twice." Capheus nods.

"Who are you talking to?" Daniela snaps him back to reality. 

"It was Capheus. His girlfriend liked the series." Lito responds, sitting up from his sprawl.

"There, do you feel better? At least, if you won't dance, come drink with us. Hernando really is worried about you, and this is the last chance you have to see your mom before the holidays, remember?" Daniela crosses her fingers behind her back, praying, before she hears Lito sigh and get up. 

"Okay, okay. I'll go. Don't let my mother drink me under the table." 

Daniela laughs, "Of course, leave it up to me."

-

Hernando wasn't procrastinating. He was only loitering in the stalls for a bit. The last time he had been in this particular bathroom had been much more pleasurable than currently. It was not hesitation that settled under his pounding heart but fear. Hernando had his doubts over moving to LA. He had doubts about his parents ever accepting reality. He even had doubts about how this would affect Lito's career even with Dani's blessing as his agent.

But his fear was a simple one: rejection.

Some part of him still marveled at his luck, at finding Lito and managing to share his life with him. Even with the last two years of hectic rearranging and discoveries straight out of some science fiction novel hadn't deterred him or his love. 

Hernando acknowledged that in this world, Lito had so much more than talent to give, but it was his passion, his raison d'être, and he had never wanted him to choose between his love of him and his love of acting. 

Marriage was different than being long term partners. Marriage signaled something to the rest of the world that Hernando wasn't sure Lito would like to share. 

So Hernando prepared himself to hear no, just in case.

He exhaled loudly, watching his face in the mirror, more or less determined.

Lito was already drinking with his mother and Dani monitoring the situation carefully until she spots him, lighting up with a smile and vacating her seat with a quick hop step to catch him in a loose hug. 

"Good luck." Dani tweaks his collar before kissing his cheek and spiriting away for her part.

After some pleasantries and Lito roping him into retelling a story that had happened a few months back to Estella, his nerves settled.

"Care to dance, my love?" Hernando offers lightly, knowing Daniela was somewhere watching them closely as the music had changed exactly as planned.

Lito had abandoned his moroseness for the time being and laughed in delight before dragging him out to the floor. It wasn't particularly full but Hernando felt his self-consciousness rear up anyway. Lito only rubbed his shoulders before swaying to the beat and leading him to follow.

"You should dance with your mother you know. Show these people a thing or two." Hernando keeps his voice low. 

"I'd rather dance with you." Lito spins him. 

The song continues with barely any space between them. Hernando is glad he had the forethought to get rid of the ringbox, as it was much easier to hide just the ring.

"Lito, I love you." He leans their foreheads together, staring into his eyes deeply. The music lulled. The people vanished. It was only the two of them in their own little world.

"I want to spend the rest of my life here, with you." Hernando drops down to a knee. Lito's mouth hangs open slightly in shock as Hernando continues:

"You are the best man I've ever known and the only one I want to grow old with. Will you marry me?" He holds the ring out to Lito, who only stares before taking the ring and his hand between both of his, pulling him up. It stays quiet. A hush that feels like sand in an hourglass of anticipation. Lito kisses Hernando's knuckles softly.

"Are you sure?" Lito asks shakily, aware of his cluster surrounding him with comfort. They had all thought Riley and Will would be next, but Lito could feel the burgeoning joy and excitement under the current of reassurement. This was supposed to be a happy occasion and they willed Lito to find the truth beyond the fear of such a commitment. They willed him to find his courage. 

"Yes," Hernando answered simply.

Lito smiled and kissed him.

"Yes," he nods emphatically a couple of times, "Let's get married." Hernando breathes a sigh of relief before the clapping starts. Lito laughs, the bubbling exhilaration making him lift Hernando up in a hold while spinning and repeating yes like a lunatic.

They kiss again before the sound of popping champagne bottles reaches their ears. Lito turns to spot Will, Nomi, Wolfgang, and Bug of all people bringing out glasses of bubbly to the patrons. 

Lito doesn't let go of Hernando's hand as they approach the table where his mother was already downing champagne in celebration.

Estrella held him tightly before saying: "You found someone that will make you happy and that is all I ever wanted for you, son." Lito thanks her without words, left speechless for once. He turns to the half of his cluster waiting on him. 

"You guys, how did you know?"

"Dani set it all up." Nomi grins as hugs and congratulation were exchanged. Lito looks for his wayward companion, letting go of Hernando's hand for a second to open his arms for a hug. Daniela looks a little misty-eyed but still laughs as he gathers her up in a bear hug.

"How could I ever thank you enough?" 

"You could let me plan the wedding." Dani faux-thoughtfully taps a finger on her chin. 

Hernando laughs before grabbing her in a hug as well.

"That was your plan all along, Dani." 

-

It is only after they settle down into the details that Lito asks about the secrecy behind the plan.

"Dani thought you were going to propose because you were looking up rings." Hernando twined their hands together, admiring the silver engagement bands that were on both hands. Hernando had gotten one from Lito shortly after their impromptu engagement party.

"I didn't think you wanted to get married yet. It was going to be anniversary gift." Lito chuckled. 

"Well, it's not the first time Dani's interfered in our relationship." Hernando shrugged. It had all ended well after all.

"I heard my name. What are you two talking about?" She squirmed her way onto the couch they were both occupying for the regular movie night.

"How troublesome you are." Hernando replied grabbing her ankles to keep her still. 

"You love me for it." Dani absently hunts down the remote. Lito kisses the top of her head.

"Yes, we do."


End file.
